The New Me
by Makasia
Summary: Edward and the Cullens left Bella is changed into a vampire by Victoria and Laurent she has many powers... RxR 2nd Fanfic flames welcome.
1. Revenge is Sweet

The New Me

He left me, he said he loved me but he left I am going to get revenge and its going to be sweet. He'll wish he never left Forks… wait he won't even have wanted to leave his room when I'm done. You see he left for my humanity but guess what because he left my humanity was shortened by getting changed Laurent and Victoria. I shudder at the thought of that afternoon of pain.

FLASHBACK!

_I walked into the meadow shuddering from the good memories I've had there;_

_Telling Edward I knew his family's secret_

_First time seeing him in the sun light_

_I sat down in the middle of the perfect circle field, as soon as I sat down a twig snapped to my right. "Hello?" I asked whatever was there_

"_Why hello Bella" I knew that voice in was a bubblegum sweet voice belonging to Victoria the nomad and James mate. Laurent was standing beside her with a smirk on his face._

"_Hello Victoria, Laurent." I said in a dead tone._

"_Where is Edward Bella" Laurent asked with a sickening laughter in his voice._

_I flinched at the laughter in the words._

"_He left me, kill me I can't face the sadness anymore please kill me" I pleaded with the red-eyed vampires._

_Suddenly they we at my sides "Oh our pleasure dear Bella" and they bit down on my throat. I screamed at the pain shot through me then I heard a wolf howl and the came running through the trees they were as big as horses. A midnight black wolf also a chocolate brown, dark grey and a russet- brown wolf that looked a lot like Jacob._

_The black one ran at Victoria and the grey and chocolate one at Laurent the russet one ran back into the trees and came back out as my best friend Jacob he started running at me with tears in his eyes as he hears me scream. _

_I watched as the sun rose and fell over the trees and I counted the times it went over I counted 10 days I knew I would take 3 days for a human to change into a vampire but how I changed was way to long. I faked a death so I could move away from Charlie I didn't want to harm him so I grabbed as much clothes and food I could with out Charlie thinking I ran away I also took my camera and Wuthering Heights also found my scrapbook under the floor boards as well as my airplane tickets._

_And I ran away I ran my stuff to a little shack I found 5 miles away from the Cullens house._

FLASHBACK ENDS

So here I am now with powers that I keep discovering I have mind reading, telekinesis, and element control, human attributes like eye colour, blush and can eat human food and I can imagine things up like clothes and any other item like animals and stuff using my imagination, I can also save other human or vampire powers in to my list of them like masking my scent which I learnt from a nomad passing though Forks 4 years ago.


	2. Game Trails

I have a coven.

Containing gifted vampires like myself whom don't know how to control them self so I am teaching my newborns the basic.

My coven is made up of 5 vampires including me.

There is Skye a honey blonde girl that is an Alice in some ways, her power is she can persuade you to do anything she wills like once she persuaded a lion to dance on its toes, it was really quiet entertaining.

Her mate is Blake a black haired boy, he can create illusions of people, he once made an illusion of Skye so he could see her naked it was strange when the rest of us found out about it so now I shield myself and the girls so he cant do it any more, that is another one of my powers as mental and physical shields. He is also Dana's twin

Dana is special because she can see emotions kind of what Jasper can do but she sees colors instead. She has black hair that looks blue in the sun. Her mate Damian he can see peoples past, present and future and also change the weather, Damian has dark brown hair and is quiet a lady's man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I run through the woods chasing a mountain lion as it chases his. I leap on to its back pinning it to the ground so it can't move as I sink my razor teeth into its neck. Once I'm done I hopped up and wiped my mouth on the back of my hand.

I sprinted back home as fast as I could, just as I past the meadow - where _he_ used to take me- I smelt fresh trails- new game trails.

They were back.

Once I reach the house I called everyone down stairs. Skye and Blake were first down with Dana and Damien following behind. "Their back" was all I said, shock was written on all the faces I saw.

"Oh my god, Bella are you okay?" asked Dana the most caring of the group family, "Yeah I'm fine, It's just a shock that's all," I wandered over to the couch where the guys were sitting with blank expressions, "I swear Bella if _he_ ever comes with in 4 meters of you I'll rip his head off," said Damien – always protecting me – he spoke _his_ name with disgust, "Thank you Dame" I answered quietly using his nickname, Dame, which we all started calling him.

"I just want the best for you because I've SEEN what he did to you"

**Sorry its short I **will** try update soon…I've been busy with school work and stuff.**

**Thanks for the wait New Chapter up soon on 'Hormonal Teenagers'**

…**B.R.T…**


	3. Please Not Barbie Girl

"_I just want the best for you because I've SEEN what he did to you"_

BPOV

I work up at about 5:30am – and yeah I can sleep but doesn't mean I have to – jumped into the shower and let the hot water loosen my muscles. I heard Dana mentally shout at me to get out of the shower I quickly washed my hair and jumped out. I didn't have the time to dry myself so I hovered my hand over my body and the water evaporated in puffs of steam. **(A/N part of the element thing)**

I quickly dressed in my black skinny jeans, and purple top and grabbed a pair of my shiny black stilettos and some make-up which I could put on in the car. _Great… time to face a day of school, I hope _they_ aren't there_.

I jumped into my red lotus which had a pearl finish that changes to purple at different angles it sat low to the ground and a rocking body kit and tinting that even a vampire couldn't see through **(Pic on profile) **My coven got into their separate cars and headed to the dump we called school.

I drifted into the car park leave two massive skid marks on the entrance to the school car park, I smirked with pride as I saw the look on all my peers faces. I noticed _he_ was heading into my spot so I put my foot on the gas and screeched to a stop next to my family.

I slide out of the car with ease across the leather racing seats and shook my extremely shiny brown hair and I could see the school whore gawking in envy, I snickered. Then I heard_ his _thoughts

_She looks like my Bella, oh god why did I have to leave her _I blocked out his thoughts because it was depressing.

His families thoughts were pretty much the same except one thought made me stop in my tracks as I started walking to my first lesson with my family.

It was Rose's thought

_Edward, I won't forgive you for leaving Bella she was like a sister to me, and I miss her deeply._

The thought was echoing in my head over and over.

English and Spanish passed quickly and finally it was lunch time. I met up with my family in the hall and we walked into the cafeteria just to find _them_ sitting in our seat. I walked up to them and stood there with my arms crossed, "Excuse me, you're in our seat." I listened for their thoughts and I quickly blocked them.

Emmett answered "Don't see your names anywhere" as he looked around him.

I looked over at Blake and put a thought in his mind _put an illusion on the table with our names _he smiled. **(A/N sorry forgot about telepathy well she has that also)**

"I believe our names are right here as I put my finger on a spot where Blake projected our names. They looked dumbfounded and got up slowly and moved to another table. My family and I burst out laughing.

Alice being Alice giggled also because she knew what had happened. The rest looked at her then us and back again. I covered Alice with my mental shield and thought to her '_I missed you sis' _she looked at me wide eyed answered her with a small smile '_talk to me through thoughts H-Edward can't hear you mental shield over you at the moment.'_

'_Bella? Oh my gosh is that really you?' _she squealed mentally.

'_Yeah it's me, I better leave you now haha Edward looks confused about not hearing you thoughts for once.'_

I saw out of the corner of my eye how he looked frustrated and a very confused Jasper.

'_Ye, I guess *shrugs mentally* kind of nice though can think freely for once in my vampire life talk later…oh yeah and Edward has biology with you next so just behave.'_

'_Ah you knew me so well Alice, I'm not sweet, innocent Bella anymore talk soon. Don't think about this chat don't need _him _to know just yet, think about a case off the anime Ghost Hunt or sing a decent song, please, please, PLEASE don't sing Barbie girl... Shield gone now'. _ I felt the shield snap back to me like an elastic band and went back to the conversation with my family.

I lifted my head to see the whole cafeteria staring at the Cullens. I sighed and stood up on our table.

'Okay guys and girls I know we have new students but do we have to stare at them?'

They all answered in unison 'No Miss Swan' I smiled as the Cullens stared at me for a few minutes.

_Descendent of Bella perhaps? _Jasper

_She looks so much like Bella _Rose thought sadly

_Bella, I miss teasing her over her clumsiness _Emmett

_I must find out more about this girl she is so much like my Bella _Edward

The bell rung and I jumped off the table and landed gracefully and sat down again with my hands behind my head and feet resting on a different chair, while the rest of my family walked off to their next classes.

Edward approached me and said with an eyebrow raise "Don't you have a class to go to?"

"Nope, someone told me it was healthy to skip class now and then" I answered with a smirk.

_I remember saying that to my Bella… _he looked at me with wide-eyes and left and then I heard a car start.

**Sorry everyone lost interest in writing for a few months and decided hey lets start writing again ^^**

**Enjoy! :D**

**B.R.T**


	4. The Pain

_I remember saying that to my Bella… _he looked at me with wide-eyes and left and then I heard a car start.

BPOV

After I heard him leave in his car and once I was sure he was clear of the school I walked slowly to my lotus and slid into my pride and joy and took a deep breath through my nose, "Mmm gotta love that new leather smell" I mumbled to myself as I fastened my racing seat belt, not like I needed it, and sped out of the car park.

I drove to my coven's house, jumped out of the car and locked it over my shoulder with the little remote I could crush with just my little finger in seconds. I stepped though the door and skipped upstairs to get changed into something more appropriate for hunting, which I was about to do.

I changed out of my clothes I wore that day and changed into some track pants and a tank top then leaped out my window onto a tree outside then swung on the branch before falling to the ground with a soft _thud_. I dusted my hands off on my pants then took off sprinting into the lush forest.

I caught the scent of a mountain lion. I took up pursuit, dodging trees with ease, leaping over fallen trees. Then I saw it, a beautiful lioness stalking her prey in the bushes, her tail swishing from side to side. I pounced at her jumping through the air just to collide into something while doing so, a deafening sound echoed through the forest, like a clap of thunder, car alarms were sounding while dogs were barking loudly.

I turned to see who or what I collided with, it was _him_! 'What are _you_ doing here?' I all but screamed. 'I-I'm hunting and then ran into y-you' Edward stuttered. Then I noticed I was lying on top of him, I leaped up so high I was in a tree and looked around for that sweet, sweet smelling lioness. I growled at Edward, 'My lion,' I started, 'you scared her away!'

I was furious leaped forward and hit him feet first into his stone hard chest pushing him down into the ground by 2ft, then I was standing on his chest. His breath rushed out quickly and winched at the pain I was sending at him with my empathy which I silently stole from Jasper at lunch today. I heard rushing foot steps, 10 of them but I ignored it.

_Oh my, she looks an awful lot like Bella oh how I miss my daughter _Esme

_Wow Eddie boy got pwned!_ Emmett

_B-Bella… _Alice

My coven and the Cullen's ended up surrounding us. My coven's thoughts were all the same

_Bella! Calm down! _They unison

I stared at the man lying underneath me withering in pain, I minimized the pain but it was still there. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a tree a few meters away. I heard Alice and Damian yell the same thing at me. 'Beelllaaaa noooooo!'

**Ooo Cliffy!**

**School holidays now so ill be bored as hell, more chapters up soon :)**

**Makasia .. otherwise known as B.R.T**


	5. Fire and Ice

_I stared at the man lying underneath me withering in pain, I minimized the pain but it was still there. I grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to a tree a few meters away. I heard Alice and Damian yell the same thing at me. 'Beelllaaaa noooooo!' _

EPOV

The pain was scorching, burning it felt like I was getting burnt into ashes. I couldn't even hear the thoughts of my family I could only make out a few words that Alice, my pixie-like sister said as well as another male voice I didn't quite recognize.

Before I knew it the pain had eased and I was pinned against a tree but some force that I could only describe as Bella. She growled something along the lines of 'You will pay for how much pain you put me through.' Personally, I was scared shitless, Bella the sweet, innocent Bella I knew and loved was now replaces with this female demon wanting to burn me to hell where I belong.

She flung me into a boulder and was back at me with a hand to my throat yet again. I winced at the pain of her death grip, gosh she was strong, and so, so sexy when she growled despite my current situation I would have been melting by the sound of it.

She must have heard my thoughts by the time they left my mind I was up in the air hovering above a flame that would burn forever if she willed it to. Telekinesis, she had that otherwise I have no clue how I was just hanging here. **(Move objects with mind, think the movie Matilda ^^)**

The flame turned into water within seconds then I felt myself falling, quickly, yet gracefully to the water that looked to be as deep as the ocean. _Splash!_ I was sinking, I had to surface and fast, I swam as fast as I could to the surface. I gasped when by the time I reached the surface the water drained away leave about a 2 feet of water that I was standing in. The water became ice, ice became rock, sharp and ever so lightly piercing my skin, kind of impossible seeing as my skin was hard that diamonds but I guess she can control it to do whatever she wills. The rock became ice then it slowly melted back to water then drained away as well like the other water did. There were dents in my skin around my feet I could feel them.

All of a sudden Bella rose up in the air, her hair flowing wildly in the wind so ferocious it was like a hurricane, her eyes turned pitch black. _BANG!_ Thunder clapped so loud it even hurt my ears.

Within seconds her family was holding her down and my family was just standing there shocked for a minute before they moved to see if I was alright. I was hurt, not physically but mentally. I had just felt the pain I put her through.

BPOV

I made him feel the pain, the burning.

I could feel the hands of my family holding me back from attacking him yet again. Jasper was sending waves of calm to everyone and me feeling the calm automatically sent it out also then so did Dana, in her mind was just a swirl of colors so, so pretty. I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness.

I woke to find myself in my bed at my house, I also heard whispers from downstairs where my family was sitting and talking about what just happened.

I groaned when I realized what I had just done. Almost killed a vampire with mental pain so agonizing because I could feel the pain shooting out of him. Stupid empathy power.

Everyone down stairs went quiet as I entered the room and walked into the kitchen and sat at the bench on a stool. 'Do you know what you just did Bella?' Skye asked in her voice sweet as honey. 'Ye, I do' I whispered knowing she and probably the rest of the house could hear me, I sighed and rested my head in my hands. 'Don't remind me.'

There was a knock at the door and the whole house went dead silent.

It wasn't the Cullens.


End file.
